blizzardfandomcom-20200213-history
Maghda
Maghda was a witch, a minion of Belial, and the ruthless leader of the Coven. Biography The Coven Maghda's origins remain a mystery, though a storm of dark rumors and lies surrounds them. Of what is known as fact is that in her youth, Maghda was a member of a group of witches that operated in Westmarch. It was here that she met Adria. The two became close, sharing certain traits in an uncanny manner. The cult had been floundering prior to their arrival, so Magdha convinced Adria to poison the leaders of the Coven so they could take control.Diablo III, Act III Afterwards, they reforged it into a dangerous new order that practiced torture and Demon summoning. It is said that these witches were fueled by the belief that they were destined to become mortal heralds of the Burning Hells. Years later, the two had a falling out and Adria left the group. Years after the event, Adria claimed that Maghda had become too complacent. Her departure nearly tore the cult apart and left Maghda wracked by jealousy and rage. Fuelled by her dark emotions, she redoubled her efforts to contact the Burning Hells. At some point, they made contact''Book of Tyrael'' with Belial, Lord of Lies, and they pledged themselves to his service.Diablo III, Maghda, Leader of the Coven Under Maghda, the Coven expanded its influence back into the East, in the deserts around Caldeum. Sword of the Stranger With a Falling Star crashing into the Tristram Cathedral, the dead stirred around New Tristram. Alongside the fall were three pieces of a sword that had splintered off from the fireball. As per her master's interests, Maghda was intent on retrieving them, but she was regularly thwarted by the Nephalem, who beat her to the first two sword pieces. Allied with the hero was Leah, the daughter of Adria. Maghda ordered that this news be relayed to Belial.Diablo III, Missive to Maghda The third piece resided in the village of Wortham. This time, Maghda and the Coven beat their foe to the sword piece, and burnt the town and slaughtered its inhabitants in the process. Appearing as an apparition to the Nephalem, she revealed that she had captured all three pieces as well as the Nephalem's allies—Leah, Deckard Cain, and the Stranger who had been found in the Tristram Cathedral. In Cain's House in New Tristram, Maghda and her cultists constrained their foes. She ordered Cain to use his Horadric arts to reforge it, or he could see Leah die, torturing the scholar for good measure. Unleashing her demonic powers, Leah killed the other cultists, leaving only Maghda standing. She disapeared with the Stranger as her captive. Cain later succumbed to the wounds Maghda had inflicted on him, enraging Leah and the Nephalem. The Nephalem tracked Maghda down. She released a Butcher demon to deal with them, but the Nephalem defeated the beast and rescued the Stranger from the Coven, revealed to be Tyrael, Archangel of Justice.Diablo III, Act I Shadows in the Desert After the events in Khandruas, Maghda entered Kehjistan, specifically the deserts around Caldeum. The Nephalem and their allies followed, and the Nephalem hunted Maghda themself.Diablo III, Act II Belial ordered her to set a trap at the Khasim Outpost, where she was planning to sacrifice Captain Davyd and other Iron Wolves to her master. The Nephalem pointed out that Belial had used Maghda as bait to draw them away from Caldeum, a revelation to which Maghda didn't react kindly to. The ambush failed, displeasing Belial even further. Finally, the Nephalem caught up with Maghda in her lair in Alcarnus, where she and the Coven had been torturing and massacring the villagers. Maghda gloated that while the Nephalem had hunted her, Belial's Imperial Guard had kidnapped Leah. The two did battle and Maghda was killed; the death of Cain was avenged. After her death, Maghda's soul was tormented.Diablo III, Maghda's Tormented Soul In-game Diablo Immortal Maghda's activities in the period between Diablo II and Diablo III will be touched on in Diablo Immortal.2018-11-03, BlizzCon 2018: Diablo Immortal. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2018-11-04 She will appear in the game itself.2018-11-04, BlizzCon 2018: Diablo Immortal Press Conference - Wyatt Cheng and Allen Adham. YouTube, accessed on 2018-11-13 Diablo III Maghda appears as a boss in Act II of Diablo III. Unlike most bosses, she has not one, but three sets of tactics, one for normal fight in Alcarnus and two more for her Uber / Cursed Chest fight. In her normal fight, the battle is a large arena filled with impassable pillars and pits. The battle starts after a short cinematic once the player enters a Coven circle in the middle. In patch 2.4.1 PTR, she used to drop Wings of Kokabiel. Lair of the Witch Fight *Spit: Maghda will spit flies at a close hero, dealing low damage. *Swarm of Flies: Maghda summons a swarm of flies, who then make progress towards a distant hero. This causes average damage upon contact. The swarm does not disappear on impact, piercing through heroes and obstacles, and can then turn back to hit the same target again. Each swarm lives for roughly 6-7 seconds. After Maghda loses at least 50% health, damage of this attack increases, visible by sinister purple glow of each swarm. *Vessels of Chaos: every 30 seconds, Maghda will summon 10-15 Corrupted Vessels scattered around the arena, who begin the transformation ritual and eventually will become possessed. *Summoning: every 25% of life lost, Maghda will summon variants of the cultists fought throughout Act I-II, as well as three Dark Berserkers. All of these beings possess the same actions as the normal variants, but heroes should be forewarned that the second wave of Dark Berserkers (summoned at 50%) will have Frozen, and the third wave of Dark Berserkers (25%) will be Molten. Uber Appearance (The Merciless Witch) Maghda is one of the six Boss Monsters of Diablo III to have an Uber appearance: The Merciless Witch, Soulless Heathen. She fights alongside the Uber version of King Leoric, King of the Dead, and can drop the Writhing Spine / Leoric's Regret upon defeat. *Arcane Enchanted (replaces Vessels of Chaos): This allows Maghda to periodically throw out an Arcane Sentry. This sentry will appear as a purple orb with a line being emitted. This sentry will do high Arcane damage, even more than normal Arcane Sentry, lasts longer and ticks faster than regular monster affix of the same name.Diablo III, Act II She will have no enrage timer in her Uber form. In 2.4.1 PTR, she used to drop Lord Culsu's Wings. Chest / Shrine Fight In this fight, Maghda will only use Spit and Swarm of Flies abilities, but needs to be killed in 45 seconds. On Torment difficulty, Maghda has no Enrage timer, but unless killed quickly, her Corrupted Vessels will overwhelm the player in time, as it is nearly impossible to kill them all before they become possessed on adequate difficulty. Personality and Traits Maghda was a malicious and fanatical individual, unopposed to sacrificing her followers in order to achieve her goals. She was devoted to the Coven, and practiced in the arts of witchcraft. She was devoted to Adria. Adria considered herself to be more powerful than Maghda, but noted that did not necessarily make her the greater of the two. That while she brought raw power to their partnership, Maghda brought insight.Book of Adria: A Diablo Bestiary Maghda had very pale white skin, draped in an elegant purple dress and headdress. Two butterfly-like creatures clung to her shoulders, providing her with ability to hover above the ground. Maghda displayed a sadistic streak and would often taunt her foes. She also displayed a gullible streak when she refused to believe that Belial would betray her. Trivia *Maghda is voiced by Susan Blakslee, who's most notable for being the primary current voice of the Disney character Maleficent, from whom Maghda partially inherited the elements of her appearance (skin color, hair style, and some parts of clothing). Interestingly, Maleficent's raven has a canonical name: Diablo (renamed Diaval in the 2014 film). Videos File:Inferno Magda with 5 Nephalem Valor on a Throwing Barbarian in Diablo 3 References Category:Coven Category:Boss Category:Act 1 Bestiary (Diablo III) Category:Act 2 Bestiary (Diablo III) Category:Witches